benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls of the Souza Bar
Bio Girls of the Souza Bar is a song written and performed by Benny Hill on February 4, 1970. Sang on stage, he is joined by The Ladybirds as his background singers. The song shares the same line "to be let alone" line with Pepy's Diary. Lyrics Now, it was just ten years ago, when I was just seventeen... I came to the city searching for a dream. Why I wandered down into Soho. They said it was always done... At three o'clock in the morning in search of innocent fun. But I wish I heeded the warning I got from my Ma and Pa. Cause they said, "Son, keep away from the Girls at the Souza Bar!" "Now the ladies inside, they play all kinds of games," Said the girl at the door with pride. I thought she meant games like tiddly-winks, So I ventured inside. She said, "Some of them are naughty girls!" And, Oh, that started me thinking I might catch one of them having a tiddle... When she ought to be winking. But I wish I heeded the warning I got from my Ma and Pa. They said, "Son, keep away from the Girls at the Souza Bar!" Now, Suzie she came and sat next to me, Her complexion was just like a rose. But I couldn't help noticing a little mark across the bridge of her nose. She said, "That mark that you're staring at was caused through glasses, my dear!" I said, "Why don't you use contact lenses?" She said, "They don't hold enough beer!!" Oh, I wish I heeded the warning I got from my Ma and Pa. They said, "Son, keep away from the Girls at the Souza Bar!" Suzie took me upstairs to her room, and she handed me the key. She said, "This room's to be let as it stands with all that you can see." "And are you to be let with the room?" said I in a most ambiguous tone. She said, "I am not to be let with the room; I am to be let alone!" Oh, I wish I heeded the warning I got from my Ma and Pa, They said, "Son, keep away from the Girls at the Souza Bar!" But that was so many years ago, Now, Suzie is my wife... And I've often said that the day that we wed was the happiest day of my life. Well, I gave the preacher a five pound note, He looked at me kinda strange. And then he saw my Suzie and he gave me four pounds ten in change! But I'm glad I ignored the warning I got from my Ma and Pa Cause now I live a life of ease... I smoke a big cigar... I ride in a big fast car... I live just like a Tsar... On champagne and caviar... And those beautiful wonderful Girls of the Souza Bar... Episode(s) * Tommy Tupper in Tupper-Time Category:Songs Category:1970 Songs